In Love With My Soon To Be Step Father
by r5ausllyraurauniverse8096
Summary: "me in love with my soon to be step father!" "that's crazy" "so what if i have some mixed feelings for him it doesn't mean im inlove with him right?" what am i going to do especially now! ever since my dad and mom have gotten divorced she has been depressed, i cant ruin t his relationship. what in the world am i going to do? please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. so i hope you enjoy this first chapter. this is co-written with .391**

**Review favorite and follow we do not own apple store or the song shower by becky g thank you and enjoy :)**

**Ally's POV:**

"um sweetie c-c-can you come downstairs for a moment" i heard my mom say."i'll be down in a sec mom" i start walking down the stairs and i see a guy maybe 18 years old well his arms were around my mom's waist. i started walking down slowly and just staring at them like i was freaked out and confused at the same time. "Ally sweetie i have something to tell you" "please go on"i told my mother crossing my arms over my chest. "um well sweetie i have been in a relationship with Austin for the last 5 months... and well um were getting married and we wouldn't want to continue without your approval " "um... sure u have my approval i'm very happy for you mom""Austin did you hear that! we got her approval!" my mom told her fiance "yea i did hun" Austin told my mother. they leaned in and i just coughed."oh i'm sorry honey i forgot you were here." "um... i need to go somewhere, oh and mom i wont be back until tommorow, i'm going to Trish's house to sleep over" "okay sweetie have fun" i climbed back up the stairs and slammed my door shut.i put my back against the door and let my body slide down. once i reached the floor i started crying until i heard a knock on the door. i quickly got up and got a suitcase and filled it with my things i would need when i went over to trish"s house.i opened the door and found austin behind it. I shut the door and locked it. i opened my window and climbed down with my suitcase. when i was 16 my mom built me a ladder right next to my window for who knows what reason. but i was glad she did at this moment. once i reached the ground i called trish and told her to meet me in the mall in 10 minutes. i told her i would explain everything once i got there.

* * *

At the mall

"hey trish" i said before sitting down on a chair in front of trish. once i explained everything to her, she was just shocked, then she said why do u have a suitcase? "um trish can i stay at ur house for a few days?" "yea sure" "thanks so much trish!"

"no problem your my best friend"

"so trish whats been going on in your life"

"well nothing much really i just got a job at apple store"

"Cool"

"we should get going"

"yea you're right" As we were walking i saw Austin and he looked mad really started walking up to me and i whispered in trish's ear that, that was austin and that he was coming toward us. she looked in my eyes and nodded. Austin came up to me and told me, "where have you been young lady!" "i was out with trish like i told my mother!" i snapped at him. "don't speak to me that way!" "oh im sorry are u my dad!?" "no ur not!"

"come on trish lets go" trish just nodded and we walked back to her house. "well that was a good way for him to introduce himself" "yup sure was" we walked inside the house, and i was greeted by Trish's mom hugging me in a bone crushing hug. "Mrs De la Rosa cant breathe"

"oh im sorry honey its just so good to see you" "its good to see you too Mrs de la rosa" "oh no please call me Maria" "okay Maria"

"trish can we go upstairs?" "yea sure" we climb the stairs and go inside her room. i reach in my pocket for my phone and call my dad. "hi dad" "hi pumpkin" my dad said. "how have you been dad?" "im good how about you pumpkin?""um not so great dad im at trish's right now" "oh no that's not good. every time your at trish's its either because u guys want to hangout or something or because something bad happened" "wow dad you still know me like a book""your changing the subject" "ugh fine i'll tell u, but u might not like it... my mom is getting re maried ""oh i'm very happy for her""oh and the boy she"s going to marry just screamed at me in front of the whole mall about where i have been, when i told mom i was going to be with trish, that was a nice way for a first impression.""and i think hes 18" "Well tell your mom im very happy for her" my dad said. "will do dad" " i need to go honey nicole got sick and im helping her well bye pumpkin" "bye dad"nicole was my dad"s girlfriend

i hanged up and fell back on trish's bed.

Trish stopped reading her magazine and asked"how are you feeling"

"im feeling i dont know depressed sad and lonely. i need someone to hug me and be here with me through all of this..."

"do you want to get some rest?"

"yup"

trish got the sleeping bag in her closet and set it down on the ground with pillows blankets and everything needed i was about to get in the sleeping bag when trish said "oh no you sleep in my bed""are u sure trish" "yea im sure"

"okay"

i slipped inside her bed and fell asleep even though it was 2 pm. i woke up at 7 pm and got out of bed and went downstairs. i saw trish sleeping on the coutch with a magizine on her face i took a quick picture and woke her up. she woke up after 10 minutes of me trying to wake her up."what?" "cmon trish lets go upstaitrs and lets get some real rest" "okay"

we both got comfortable this time me in the sleeping bag and her in her bed and i finally fell asleep and dreamed about my future while my parents where mom and Austin.

* * *

i woke up the next morning leaving trish a note and telling her i went home.

when i got home i layed down on the couch and looked at pictures of dad mom and mew when we were a happy family. i sighed, i missed those days. someone came down stairs and that someone was actually two people it was my mom and austin. i stood up and walked to my room without speakng to any of them. once i was in my room i wrote down all my thoughts and feelings.

after a few minutes i came downstairs and started cooking breakfast which was pancakes eggs and a bowl of fruit with water.

once i finished making breakfast Austin came down and said "i smell pancakes!" i just looked at him weirdly and continued eating, "penny come on tell me where they are!" i tried not to laugh... his eyes were closed so he didn't know who he was talking to. "hey dummy its not my mom its me open your eyes" he opened his eyes and said "look im really sorry about yesterday, i just thought u freaked out about this or something can you forgive me?" "fine" "YAY!"i looked at him weirdly again,"so do u want breakfast?" "yea sure" "okay what do u want pancakes eggs fruit?" "PANCAKES!" "okay whats the deal with you and pancakes?"

"nothing its just my favorite food" "um ok" i served him some pancakes and headed up to my room and started thinking of some lyrics

some finally came and i wrote them down fast before i can forget them

(shower by becky g)

i don't know it's just something about ya

got me feeling like i can't be without ya

anytime someone mention your name

i be feeling as if im around ya

aint no words to describe you baby

all i know is that you take me high

can you tell that you drive me crazy?

cause i can't get you out my mind

Thinking of ya when im going to bed

when i wake up thinking of u again

you are my homie,lover and friend

exactly why

you light me up inside

like the 4th of july

whenever your around

i always seem to smile

and people ask me how

well you're the reason why

i'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the

shower

ladade ladada ladada

singing in the shower

ladade ladada ladada

singing in the shower

all i want,all i need is your loving

baby you make me hot like an oven

since you came you know what i've

discovered

baby i don't need me another

no,no all i know (KNOW)

only you got me feeling so (so)

and you know that i have to have ya

and i don't plan to let you go

thinking of ya when im going to bed

when i wake up think of u again

you are my homie, lover and friend

exactly why

you light me up inside

like the 4th of july

whenever you're around

i always seem to smile

and people ask me how

well you're the reason why

im dancing in the mirror and singing in the

shower

ladade ladada ladada

singing in the shower

ladade ladada ladada

they ain't no guarantee

but i'll take a chance on we

baby lets take our time

(singing in the shower)

and when the time gets rough

there aint no giving up

cause it just feels so right

(singing in the shower)

dont care what others say

if i got you im straight

you bring my heart to life yea

you light me up inside

like the 4th opf july

whenever your around

i always seem to smile

and people ask me how

well you're the reason why

i'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the

shower

ladade ladada ladada(hey)  
singing in the shower

Ladade ladada ladada

you got me singing in the shower

ladade ladada ladada

singing in the shower

ladade ladada ladada.

"wow that was incredible!"

i turn around and my eyes widen...

**who do you think it was? also should i continue this story or delete it?**

**i do not own the song shower by becky g.**

**anyways tell me what you think in the reviews well bye everyone! :)**


	2. change of feelings?

**guys I'm soooooo sorry for not updating, BTW thanks for the sweet comments it really made me smile, keep them coming if you can, I nearly died when I saw I want to be your Bff whoever said that awwww thank you I can really use one I just got ditched by one of mine anyways onto the story!**

**Ally's POV**

"Did... Did you just hear that?! You heard me?!" I nearly shouted

"Yes I did, and I have to say you have an amazing voice"

"Get out of my room!"

"Alright calm down take a chill pill sheesh"

I glared at him as he walked out of my room, "idiot" I mutturted, I looked at the picture of my mother and father when they were still together, tears streamed down my face but I quickly wiped them away. "She's happy and that's all that matters, she moved on, they both moved on, I..its for the b..best"

"Ally come down here!" I heard my mother shout.

"Coming mother!" I yelled and walked downstairs, "yes mother?"

"Austin said that you yelled at him just because he heard you sing, now honey that's no way to treat your dad understood?"

I felt anger rise up inside me. "Mom! He is not and will never be my father! I hate him! I will never accept him even until I die!" I ran upstairs into my room and slammed the door.

**Austin's POV**

i shook my head in dissaproval. "Hun I'll go check on her you stay here." I walked upstairs and knocked on her door. "Ally can I come in? You and I need to talk"

"Go away I hate you!" She yelled through the door.

I sighed in frustration. "You open this door right now young lady!"

"Go to hell! you just made my life a disaster!"

I waited outside her door staying silent, I watched the door knob turn and the door open. "Look I know I'm not your father but can you please just give me a chance?"

"Wow a chance? Look mister if you want me to give you a chance you have to stop being over protective and leave me the hell alone!" She yelled in my face

"Fine that's not a problem at all"

**Ally's POV**

i rolled my eyes and walked back downstairs.

"By the way sweetie you have to spend time with Austin today, try to bond and learn about each other. " my mother strictly said.

"But mom! I don't want to s-" I got cut off by her.

"Alyson Marie Dawson! You will spend time with him either you like it or not and no buts!" She nearly yelled.

"Yes mother" I replied.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go Ally!" He said, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house while running.

"Where are we going?"

"Take a guess". He took out a basket from behind his back and led me to a spot in the park on the grass, he laid the blanket down and sat down

I sat next to him. "I'm guessing its a picnic"

"Correct" he took out fruit, sandwiches and sparkling water from the basket, he handed me a sandwich and a bottle of sparkling water. I took a bite out of the sandwich and stared at him. "So I thought about what you said in giving u a chance and... Well maybe it won't be soooooo bad". He smiled. "Thanks" he said

I stared at the sky suddenly feeling weird like if I had butterflies in my stomach and everything seemed happier.

"I promise I will treat you and your mother with respect, love, and everything you deserve"

Love?! Treat me with love does he love me?... No he doesn't he loves mom I thought. "Oh ya ok thanks" I smiled at him.

A few hours later it was getting late so we walked back home, I quickly ran upstairs to see Trish in my room. "Trish thank goodness you came!" I hugged her.

"Ok so tell me how do u feel around him so far?" Trish asked me

"Well I feel happy like nothing could come between us. His beautiful brown eyes you can just melt right into them and don't even get me started on his personality oh trish how I would love to be with him. "

She smirked. "Ally your in love" she said

"What?! No no! I can't be in love with him! He's with my mom besides he probably doesn't even love me back. Anyways can we just go to sleep I don't want to talk about it anymore"

I got in bed and crawled under the covers. I fell asleep with the image of Austin stuck in my mind.

**short chapter I know I'm sorry, anyone want to be besties? I really need one if you do pm/DM me a message thank you guys, please review and I love you guys bye!**


End file.
